Empty Mask
by Bleu Tsuki
Summary: Hei has been acting strange lately. Naturally, the Syndicate bring in Misaki Kirihara, known as Dr. Yayoi Ichinose, to sort him out. Little do they know this is their fatal mistake. Hei/Misaki. MPD/DID!Hei
1. Last Chance

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of the Darker Than Black Fandom- I also know next to nothing about Japan so please forgive me any and all errors I make whilst writing this fic. *

**Notes about the AU:** Before becoming a Section Chief, Misaki Kirihara was trained in psychology. I took her alias name from season 2 (Yayoi Ichinose) but there isn't any significance in this connection. This story also roughly takes place after episode 10.

**Notes about Multiple Personality Disorder/Dissociative Identity Disorder:** Usually there is a main personality which can see everything the others can. Hint: There are more than two in this fic. Hint2: To tell you more would ruin the plot.

**Summary:** Hei has been acting strange lately. Naturally, the Syndicate bring in Misaki Kirihara, known as Dr. Yayoi Ichinose, to sort him out. Little do they know this is their fatal mistake. Hei/Misaki. MPD/DID!Hei

**I'd like to dedicate this story to Destinies Entwined because she's an amazing person! Go check out her stories!**

* * *

**Empty Mask**

**Chapter 1: Last Chance**

Huang inhaled deeply, a cigar perched on his lips. His cap was drawn over his eyes and a newspaper was spread across his lap. He sat on a park bench outside of Police Headquarters, thinking how ironic it was that the highest of those who stood for justice were merely pawns of the Syndicate's. He thought of this and smiled bitterly to himself, remembering a time when he was on the other side of the game. But that was beside the point. That wasn't why he was here, because currently, he was here on a rather peculiar set of orders:

"If Hei begins to act strangely please contact Mr. Hourai at your earliest convenience." That was it. No symptoms, no clues or hints as to what that strange behavior could possibly be. Hell, Huang thought Hei was strange already. How was he supposed to know the difference? But lately, things _had_ been getting a little bit strange. At first, Huang hadn't even noticed it. He'd ask the contractor questions like: "When did you get back? Who did you talk to?" And sometimes he would answer, and sometimes he would not. Huang passed this off as contractors being moody or secretive, but the more and more this kept happening the more Huang realized that Hei looked downright lost.

Perhaps this was what acting strange meant. Perhaps he should actually get help. Discreetly placing a phone to his ear, he dialed Mao.

"Yes, you know what we talked about. If he does it again, I have no choice but to report it."

o-O-o

"Hei! Hei!...HEI!" Mao yelled, giving his partner an odd look.

"Yes?"

"I've been trying to talk with you for the last five minutes. Are you sure you got enough sleep after the-"

"Mao." Hei fixed him with a stern glare. "I'm fine." Hei hoisted himself from the floor, dusting off his pants despite the floor being spotless.

Mao whipped his tail back and forth in agitation. "Well, I'm not repeating myself." he said unhappily.

Hei frowned. What had got that cat all in a mood? "Yin?" he asked, "What's going on?"

The doll who sat at his kitchen table glanced over at him. "Last night, the police found traces of your blood. They've done a scan and have followed it back to the park."

"What?" Hei couldn't believe his ears. He had bled at several crime scenes. Why were they just tracing it now?

"I think it was when your wire was cut by that police officer and you scraped yourself on top of the building." Yin supplied helpfully. "Unlike the Wei Zhijun case, there was only one possibility to whose blood it was."

"So why aren't we leaving?" Hei wondered. "Where's Huang?"

"It's too suspicious if you leave right now," Mao explained. "You live right across from the park after all. If they asked the tenant about you, they'd eventually find out you haven't attended a single class in Japan. Bingo. You'd be dead within the month."

Hei shot him another glare. "So what? We're supposed to just stay in here and wait it out? They could come upstairs any minute!"

Mao sighed before sending a knowing look to Yin. "You want to tell him? I already said I'm not going to repeat myself."

"What?" Hei growled, irritated now.

"Huang wants you to talk to the police officers to see how much they really know. Offer them help if you have to. If they know a lot, tell them you feel unsafe in the area and then Huang can fix you a new place. If they don't know anything, then you can continue to live here."

The entire situation seemed contrived. If they had his blood sample, then why hadn't they pinpointed him yet? "Fine," Hei grumbled, standing up abruptly and grabbing his green jacket. "I'll see what I can do."

o-O-o

Li Shengshun shut the door of his apartment room very carefully before locking it. He had heard that Tokyo was not altogether safe at the moment, so he thought it was best to lock his doors. He made his way down the steps of the apartment building before running into Misuzu, the white-haired landlady. She swept the lot thoroughly even though the rest of the tenants were dropping crumbs like crazy. Looking up, she waved at him.

"How ya doin', Li?" she said, setting down her broom. "Isn't it crazy that those good-for-nothing criminals go to a kids' park? The police have been here all morning making a racket with their electronic devices!"

Li nodded to her with a grin. "Oh, that is a shame. I wonder how long they'll be here." Police? In a park? Now that was strange...and scary! He couldn't believe that the city crime could reach him!

"Too long if you ask me." Misuzu huffed. "Just hope they catch the damn criminal..."

She went on with her mumblings and her sweepings, while Li continued down to the road. He couldn't help but glance over at the park though. So far, the police had amassed little trays of evidence which were labelled by little, yellow, numbered tags, wrapped the whole park in yellow caution tape, and parked a mess of flashing police cars in the parking lot. He watched as the long-haired police chief bent down to dust off the bench, carefully scouring for fingerprints. She stood back up, stretched out her back, and turned around to shout something to her subordinates.

"Saitou, check the slide. Look for signs of struggle like nail marks in the plastic. Maybe our BK-201 kidnapped a kid for leverage." Misaki Kirihara grimaced as she thought about why else someone would kidnap a child. She couldn't possibly believe it of BK-201, but the evidence had led them to a kids' park and all possibilities were a go.

"Yes, chief! I'm on it!" he shouted back.

As the long-haired police chief turned back around, she caught sight of Li across the street. It couldn't hurt to ask the locals could it? She quickly checked her work sight to make sure everyone was okay for the moment before crossing the street to Li.

Li watched as Misaki advanced way too fast for him to pretend like he wasn't just spying on them. She adjusted her glasses as she reached him.

"Li Shengshun, right?" she asked politely. "You live in the compartment complex across the street- we met a few times before?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," he replied dumbly as he scratched his back. What a beautiful woman! They had only met a handful of times, but already he had a crush a mile deep. "Miss Kirihara?"

"You can call me Misaki," she told him quickly, "Anyway, I was wondering- since you live here- if you've noticed anything strange lately. Any new tenants that have a black trench coat?"

Li tilted his head in confusion. He had a black trench coat, but he couldn't possibly have anything to do with the crime scene, right? "Uh, I have one. Did I do something wrong?"

Misaki paled considerably, "No! No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean you at all!- silly of me to base my search on clothing alone. No, I just came over here to see if you saw anything suspicious we should know about. As you can see, we're scrambling for clues, but nothing promising has turned up yet."

Li's eyes widened in curiosity, "Oh? That's a surprise. It seems like you have the whole police station searching."

Misaki cracked a half-hearted grin. "Just section four and-" she nodded towards where a tall blonde man was talking with a turquoise-haired woman, "-some curious volunteers."

"Volunteers?" Li repeated blankly, "You mean, I could help?"

Misaki wet her lips, "Only if you want to, I don't want to pressure you or-"

"I'd love to help!" Li said, "If there's a criminal near where I live I want to help bring him down."

"Oh, well in that case we'd love to have you." Misaki said, "Maybe you could swing by tomorrow and I'll explain what jobs are available. We're pretty much done for the day, and besides don't you have school today? It's a Monday."

Li gaped, startled. She remembered? "Oh! Yeah," he said. He reached around for his book bag, but realized that it wasn't on him. Blushing, he said, "I must have left my books in my apartment."

"Don't worry about it. It happens to everyone. See you tomorrow, Li- I mean Mister-"

"No, Li is fine." he smiled. He watched the pretty police officer walk away before turning back up the route to his flat. He couldn't believe it. The beautiful Misaki Kirihara had spoken to him! With a stupid grin on his face, he went back to his apartment, nearly forgetting to unlock the door.

"Hei? Is that you?" someone from within asked.

And Li remembered nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I love MPD stories very much and have read them in other fandoms. I haven't had the time to actually dig through DTB lately- something which I really regret. Also, just wanted to apologize for any errors. If you find any please let me know and I'll try and correct them!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Therapy

**A/N: Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Hei emerged from his daze to find Mao and Yin staring up at him from inside his apartment.

"Hei, good you're alright. Did you get anything from that police chief?"

Police chief? His mind immediately conjured the image of Misaki Kirihara, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember seeing her today. He looked at Mao strangely- it hadn't been the first time that the cat seemed completely inane.

"No. I don't think so," Hei said slowly.

"You talked with her for a while." Yin said, not accusingly. She focused her pink irises on him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?" Hei asked, a bit too quickly.

Yin didn't answer.

"Well, Huang won't be too pleased," Mao said, trying to shake the awkwardness. "If you couldn't find out anything important then it must mean they already suspect the people in these tenant buildings. I'll contact Huang and make sure to get a new apartment. We'll leave this one open too, just in case."

Hei nodded. "Fine. I'm going to get some breakfast. Yin?"

Mao exchanged glances with the doll. "Go with him, Yin. I'll get back to you soon."

The girl nodded and as they exited, Mao stared at the door. It wasn't being locked. Interesting.

When he was sure the two were gone, the cat tapped into the wireless connection to report back.

"Mao, what is it?" Huang demanded none too gently.

"You're right. It's gotten worse. Hei hasn't been acting like himself all morning." Mao said stoically.

"...I was afraid this might happen."

o-O-o

Huang hadn't stepped foot within Police HQ in a very _very_ long time. He remembered when he could walk the halls with his chin up, files under his arm, grim smile on his lips. Now, he was unsure how to enter. Sure he had orders, but on the other hand, nearly everyone in the building wanted him dead- not that they knew who he was, but had they known he was the one to work with BK-201 he wasn't sure if he'd last a minute. But they did not know who he was, and this gave him confidence. He walked to the front of the building, paranoid and hyperaware about all the security cameras in the entrance alone. The lobby of the building was pristine with elevators lining the walls and two sets of emergency stairwells.

One of guards watched him as he crossed the threshold and approached the stairs, but didn't bother to stop him. Was it him or was it that this man knew who he was and who he worked for? He intended to take the stairs because there was bound to be less security cameras on them, but realizing that he had ten flights ahead of him made him slightly queasy. It had been a while since his days as a cop. Just as he reached the bottom, the guard called out, "Elevator 3 will take you where you need to go."

Huang froze. That was eerily helpful, but was it trustworthy information? Turning back around he was met with an empty room. Huh. Well, if they wanted to kill him, they would have killed him already, right? He walked over to the third elevator and barely pushed the button when the doors slid open with a ding! Tenth floor, here he comes!

The ride to the top was uneventful to say the least. Soft piano music flooded his ears and he tapped his fingers impatiently against the wooden rail. He wondered if Hourai could see him now- probably if he were honest with himself. However, there weren't any cameras that he could find.

When the elevator slowed to a stop, Huang was prepared to ninja-sneak his way around the building, but something stopped him. As soon as the doors parted, a well-groomed but stiff businessman stood at attention. Shoulders back, hands at his sides, and very interesting facial hair which made him look like a cat or some other feline.

"My name is Yoshimitsu Hourai, I take it that you're here on orders."

Huang regarded this man with caution. His first reaction was to size him up with his police training. Good body language, assertive and powerful, low voice, commanding, and well-groomed, wealthy. His second reaction was to run from his experience with contractors and other dubious sorts. Danger practically oozed from this man! It said run away from me! But Huang stayed put. Actually, he had a faint suspicion that the elevator would not go back down unless Hourai willed it to.

"Yes." Huang said gruffly. He was about to say more, but Hourai held up a black gloved hand to silence him.

"We can continue this chat in my office if you'd please follow me."

Huang stepped off the elevator, acutely aware that he had just signed his death wish. As they made the long trek to his office, Hourai continued to speak. "We are on the tenth floor of Police Headquarters. I am the chief of the PSB. I handle many different sections that each deal with very specific cases."

Huang could make a wild guess to what one of those sections were: that interfering section four!

"However," Hourai said, unlocked his door with a special keypad and gesturing his guest inside. "there are several grey areas which overlap. We try our best to make sure that each and every one of our officers is prepared for whatever situation may come. Please, sit." Hourai offered a seat on the couch opposite his own. Huang sat down cautiously.

"What I mean to say, _Huang_, is that we are grooming our officers to take the reins of whatever position the Syndicate deems necessary in the future. Of course, they don't know yet that the very organization they work to bring down is the same organization they've been working for their whole life, but they're intelligent people. I don't see them betraying us once they learn the truth."

Huang nearly snorted at that. Oh, how he'd beg to differ. He remembered when he had been inducted into the Syndicate. It had not been a pleasant time.

"Now, I've digressed. Please, Huang, tell me what seems to be the problem."

Hourai fixed him with his dead set black eyes, expecting an answer like this man was his inferior. Huang tried not to take this personally.

"I was told to contact you if my contractor began to display unusual behavior."

"Hmm." was all the other man said. "You have BK-201, correct?"

Huang nodded, a bit peeved that this man whom he had never met knew every detail of his job.

"You don't seem surprised." Huang remarked in what he hoped was an off-handed way.

"Don't I?" Hourai asked, "I've been preparing for this for quite some time. You see, the Syndicate has informed me of a few peculiarities surrounding this BK-201. For one thing, he has no remuneration. For another, his messier-code once belonged to his sister. Intriguing, no? And don't think this is all about him, Huang. We've read through your reports and some things don't match up."

Huang started to curse internally. He was dead. Sooo incredibly dead.

"Don't worry, though." Hourai said uncaringly. "By comparing what our police have gathered to your own view of events, we've been able to piece together what you've altered and why. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but you have a very interesting contractor on your hands. Many of his actions could even be called heroic if not compassionate."

Compassionate? Now that was a load of bull!

"What? Don't believe me? No matter. The point it, Hei isn't like the others. He doesn't think in black and white and his actions cannot be predicated logically."

"What do you plan to do to him?" Huang asked directly. He was becoming more and more apprehensive as the stone cold man in front of him became more and more animated with interest.

"Therapy."

o-O-o

"Therapy?" Huang repeated. "Therapy? For what? With who?"

This was crazy. Utterly crazy. Contractors had no feelings so good would therapy do for him? Why weren't they concerned that this anomaly of a contractor was uncontrollable and unpredictable. Why weren't they concerned that Huang had lied on official reports and that Hei had broken orders innumerable times? Therapy? Huang was having a very hard time believing there wasn't a more sinister motive.

"Therapy is very conducive to one's health." Hourai explained as if to a child. "Hei is very useful to the Syndicate, more so alive than dead. We'd like to get as much use out of him as possible if you understand me."

"So the organization is actually doing something for his own good?"

"For the Syndicate's ultimate benefit, yes." Hourai confirmed. "And as for the who, well, I'm not at liberty to say. Legally, the police isn't even connected to this small practitioner. However, I hear that she's the best of the best." Hourai said this with a gleam in his eyes which made Huang feel on edge. "Have Hei meet me here tonight and I'll give him the address. You are not to follow him or ask about his sessions- this can be very destructive to his healing."

Huang nodded glumly at these words. He didn't feel that great taking orders from this man.

"Is that all?" Huang asked.

"For now."

And without words, Huang knew he had been dismissed. What a bastard.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	3. Expectations

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! XD So without further ado, enjoy! **

* * *

o-O-o

Hei was eating his ramen with extra force today. Yin sat across from him completely uncaring that her breakfast date was taking out his anger on the poor noodles.

"Will that be all?" Rika asked cautiously as she drew near the odd couple. Yin gave her a nod behind Hei's back and the girl gratefully stepped away.

"Yin, I just don't understand why Mao asks such weird questions." Slurp! Slurp! "I mean, it's not like I did anything to him to deserve being treated like that. I swear he and Huang are up to something behind my back."

Yin sighed softly. It was no use talking to Hei when he was in one of his moods. It almost sounded as if Hei didn't even know what was going on half the time. He'd get this weird clouded look in his eye and just look at everyone strangely. It was as if Hei thought they were tormenting him on purpose and this just wasn't the case!

"Hei. Calm down. People are watching." Yin said in a hushed whisper. Hei read her lips and frowned angrily. He didn't say any more after that.

It was nearing noon time when the two finally exited the Noodle House. Yin left a very generous tip on the table to make up for Hei's less than stellar behavior. She knew he didn't really mean it and she also knew how devasted Hei would be if his favorite Noodle House turned against him.

As the two walked back towards the tenant apartments, Hei noticed that the blue Porsche was gone from the playground. Why did this strike him as funny? Yes, he might have noticed it out of his peripheral vision earlier that day, but something told him that he had talked to Misaki too and this he simply couldn't recall. Frustrated, he increased his speed until he was nearly powerwalking with Yin trailing helplessly behind him.

What a day! Hei thought as he trudged into his apartment. What a day! He heard Yin distantly open the door and then he must have fallen asleep.

o-O-o

Misaki stepped out of her blue Porsche around noon time with a few boxes of evidence clutched in her hands. The rest of her team had beaten her to the HQ and she was stuck with her arms full. As she approached the entrance she realized she had a bit of a dilemma. How on earth was she going to open this door? Right. She was such an idiot. She bent down to carefully place the evidence on the floor right as the door swung open, knocking her to the ground. Idiot. Such an idiot!

The man who had opened the door with unnecessary force now stood over her with a blank expression.

"Damn! My glasses!"

Huang looked over to her right where her glasses had landed some ways off. Not that Huang was a softy or had any guilt or anything, but he did go over to them, dust them off, and hand them back to the police chief.

"Thanks." Misaki said breathlessly, getting to her feet. Smooth move, Misaki, she chided herself.

"Don't mention it." Huang replied gruffly, about to get the hell away from the area.

"Wait." she had heard that voice before. Placing her glasses on her nose and ignoring the awful crack down the middle of one, she focused on the short man who wore a heavy jacket and hat despite it being the beginning of fall. She wasn't sure how she recognized him, but she did, as if she were in her peripheral vision all the time. Studying his frame and the neutral dark clothing, she could see how this man could easily blend in to any crowd. "What's your name?" she called.

Huang froze mid-step. She had seen him long enough to remember him. To refuse now would only tack suspicion to him! "Kiyoshi Kuno," he said as quickly as he could, before hastily making his escape.

Kiyoshi...Kuno? Misaki frowned. Interesting. The name didn't seem to ring a bell. All well, keeping the door open with one foot, she stretched to gather the box of evidence and slide her way into the police building. Life sucked sometimes, but luckily all the evidence was intact, right? She walked the stairs to the fourth floor, wearing her grumpiest face. Misaki being Misaki realized all too soon that she couldn't ignore the stupid crack down her vision and it would be two weeks at least for the glasses to be fixed. Actually, she might as well update her prescription which required an appointment and another few weeks. Goddammit. Did this mean-

"Misaki!" Kanami shouted. "Oh no! What happened to your glasses? I guess this means you'll be forced to wear those contacts I bought you for your birthday!"

Misaki gave her the dirtiest of grumpiest frowns. "Some guy named Kiyoshi Kuno bumped into me on my way here. I don't want to talk about it." she said, slumping into her desk chair and placing the box of evidence on her desk.

"Oooh? A guy assaulting our Misaki? "Kanami teased. Another death glare. "Okay, okay. I'm just teasing. What did you find? I heard you wanted to bring this box in personally."

Misaki nodded, prying open the lid. Then her heart stopped.

"It's not in here." Misaki said quietly. "It's not here." she repeated more frantically.

"What's not in there?" Kanami asked with concern. The rest of Section Four gathered around to see what was the matter.

"It must have been when I fell." Misaki said disappointingly. "I'll have to go back down there and look for it."

"No, you can't!" Otsuka said suddenly. All eyes turned to her and she flushed a deep scarlet. "I mean, Mr. Hourai wants to see you in his office...right now."

"Urgh!" Misaki sighed deeply and locked the lid back on the box. "Give me a minute, I think I have a headache." Everything was happening so fast. And this stupid crack in her glasses was driving her crazy!

"I'll go down and check the front entrance." Kanami volunteered. "What am I looking for anyway?"

"A piece of a mask." The entire room went silent. "Well, I've got to go."

Pushing herself up from her chair, Misaki ascended the stairs, not entirely sure what would meet her at the other end.

o-O-o

"Misaki Kirihara, Public Affairs Section Fo-"

"Come in." Hourai said very shortly.

Misaki steeled herself and walked inside.

"How are you doing, Miss Kirihara?"

"Fine thanks." she said, scanning the room for any indication of why she was here. Hourai watched her as she struggled for clues.

"You must wonder why you are here," Hourai said genially. "Rest assured nothing is wrong. I merely wish to inform you that your work hours have been slashed from 7am to 12pm for the next few months or so."

"What?" Misaki exclaimed. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Please, listen. I have already said you are fine. Actually, I'm quite impressed at how you're conducting yourself considering you have just finished up the Qing Long Tang case. I understand from your father that you have had a previous relation with Alice Wang."

"Yes." the police chief replied stiffly, more than a little annoyed that her father still talked about her at work.

"I am sad to hear that," Hourai said, not sounding sad at all. "But back to why you're here. I want you to think back. Back when you were trying to get this job. You had to undergo training, didn't you? Well the time has come to put that training to use. From 5 to 8 every night you will go to the 139 Atsu Street* and aid a very interesting client."

Her psych training? But, she hadn't had use of that in years!

"I trust you still have your documents under the name Dr. Ichinose. Yayoi Ichinose."

"Yes, sir. But why-?"

"Miss Kirihara, you must understand that everything you learn and hear is confidential. Everything. I want you to know that you are very important to this organization and that he is as well. When you think about it carefully," Hourai said, giving her a piercing look, "we are all on the same side."

Misaki opened her mouth to ask something else, but nothing came out. Why was he being so cryptic?

"Mr. Hourai, if you don't mind me asking...who am I going to see?"

"Funny you should ask that. To be literal about it, you won't be seeing anyone."

"I don't understand." she frowned at him.

"There will be a wall separating the two of you so that your identities can both be protected. But as for the person you are going to see, we call him Hei."

"...Hei?"

"It's a codename just like yours, Dr. Ichinose." Hourai explained as if this was all very taxing for him to explain.

"Oh." Misaki was quiet. She wasn't sure how to feel about helping a mentally unstable person especially when she couldn't see him. And it was someone important to the organization? A police officer with post-traumatic stress? Someone who had seen unimaginable horrors? She wasn't so sure she was qualified despite taking all the courses.

"I will explain everything to him before he comes tonight. But other than this added responsibility you will continue to lead Section 4 on this investigation. I will have Matsumoto be in charge while you are away."

"Understood, sir."

"I have faith in you, Miss Kirihara. Do not disappoint."

* * *

**tbc... Please R&amp;R!**


	4. SORRY

**A/N- Sorry guys. Looks like I won't be finishing this one but...well here's what I've got.**

* * *

Li Shengshun looked up in surprise when Huang stepped into his cramped apartment.

"Hei, you need to get up," he said gruffly.

Hei? Who was this Hei everyone kept bothering him about. Was it a new nickname?

"What?" Li asked innocently. "Yin, what's the matter?"

The doll gave him a sympathetic look but refrained from commenting.

"It seems that there's something weirder about you than I originally thought." Huang said, more to himself than to Li. "The Syndicate is making you see a specialist."

"A...specialist?" Li asked blankly. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"You could say that again." Mao said, licking his paw.

"Look, I'm just following orders. I don't want any funny business. Tonight, you'll report to Police HQ on the tenth floor and Mr. Hourai will give you instruction from there. You got me?"

"But I can't remember doing anything wrong!"

There was something about the way Li said that, the way he said you couldn't remember, which struck everyone as a little odd. Maybe he really didn't remember...

"It's ok." Yin said gently. "I'll watch over you."

"No can do." Huang said. "They won't let anyone see inside."

"Fine." Li said, a bit worried. He had never really seen a doctor before because it was hard to get the necessary documents proving he was an exchange student, so he was really apprehensive about someone knowing more about him than even he did. "When do I meet this specialist?"

"Tonight."

o-O-o

139 Atsu Street was a bit off the popular roads of Tokyo. In fact, it was nearly in the middle of nowhere. Misaki frowned as she drove deeper and deeper into the unfamiliar neighborhood. Her gut told her to run, but she knew that Hourai wouldn't put her into any dangerous situation- right?

Parking her car down the block, she walked towards the indicated address, pleasantly surprised to see that the building wasn't at all as badly worn down as the surroundings would imply. Flicking on all the lights, she entered the main room- and there was only one room apart from a bathroom- and sat down. She saw a peculiar slice down the middle of the table, where a sliding panel connected to the walls would slide in. The panel was supported by strong bolts, and each half of the table was fortified with nails.

Curiosity won over and she began to play with the sliding door, rolling it back and forth when she noticed that there was a lock on the one side. Huh, made sense. But what key fit inside it? She reached into her pocket and pulled out her car keys. Would it even fit? Well, she thought, the room was clearly set up for her. It seemed untouched, unused, and unknown. Feeling confident that no one was watching her make a fool of herself, she fit the key into the slot and cracked a grin. If only she had had this much luck all day. She was still pretty pissed about her glasses, vowing to punch that Kuno guy whenever she next saw him. And wasn't that funny that a man she had never met before happened to bump into her right before the mask shard disappeared?

With a frown, Misaki slid the door across the length of the room and locked it with a key. She noticed that at the top there was a thin flap only barely enough room for a few pieces of paper. Looking behind her, she noticed that there was a back door, but upon trying it, found that it was locked. She her new client had to come in the door she entered. This gave her some relief. Now all there was to do was wait. Misaki leaned back in her seat and stared at the ceiling.

o-O-o

139 Atsu Street. Well wasn't that nice to know. Hei muttered to himself. Huang, Yin, and Mao thought that he was crazy and were now forcing him to go seek professional help. Honestly! Every single contractor he knew was a raving lunatic. How was it that he was the only one pinned down to get therapy?

He didn't have a car, though he knew how to drive, so he was left to make the long walk to wherever this place was. Good thing he knew the ins and outs of Tokyo better than most, otherwise he would have been wandering around the city until morning. And what was the point of this anyway? Hourai had said it had something to do with his "abilities prevented from augmenting due to serious concerns concerning his mental state and cognitive function...etc." If that wasn't bull, Hei didn't know what was. Yes, he'd go along with this therapy rouse, but he wasn't going to like it. Not one bit.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end. So sorry. Hate when things are abandoned, but then well...Life. SORRY**


End file.
